


cigarette lighting is something that can actually be so personal

by enchiridionslair



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchiridionslair/pseuds/enchiridionslair
Summary: [FANART] submission for the Lupin III Big Bang 2020
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	cigarette lighting is something that can actually be so personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrophysician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophysician/gifts).



Please right click > View Image to see the full size!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my submission for the Lupin III Big Bang 2020!! My partner was astrophysician, they wanted something with pining and nothing screams that for me like the lupin/jigen cigarette lighting motif...
> 
> You can view this work on tumblr [here] (link will be edited in later)


End file.
